1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary mixing valve, particularly with a colored valve body to receive the control elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stop or mixer valves of this type, with colored valve bodies, have been known for many years and are installed particularly in bathrooms and kitchens. As a general rule, the valve bodies are made of brass and have metallic or non-metallic surfaces. When making valve bodies of different colors, it is the practice either to coat them with a wet lacquer, which is protected by a layer of transparent synthetic resin when it has dried, or to apply a powder coating which is stoved.
A disadvantage of previous valves of this type is that the metallic or non-metallic surfaces are not resistant either to cleaning material or scratching and, because of the high head conductivity of brass, are subject to considerable abrupt fluctuations in temperature, which is unpleasant to the user. Added to this is the fact that it is difficult, from the point of view of the manufacturing process, to provide decorations, ornamental features, markings or the like on the conventional surfaces. Chromium plated valve bodies are also subject to calcification. And, furthermore, when the previous valve bodies become damaged, they can either not be exchanged at all or only at considerable expense.